maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters
Monsters are a recurring threat to the residents of Pure Heart Valley. History Pure Heart Valley has traditionally been protected against monsters by the Ruby Pure Heart, which acts as a cloaking device. When Mao Mao accidentally damaged the Ruby Pure Heart, the kingdom became visible to the outside world. As they have lived peacefully for so long, the Sweetypies are unable to defend themselves and rely on Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat for protection from the hungry monsters that are now able to attack the kingdom. Known Monsters Large Raptor Monster The Large Raptor Monster appears in "I Love You Mao Mao", wherein it fights Mao Mao shortly after he crash-lands in Pure Heart Valley. It resembles a large, raptor-like dinosaur that is primarily magenta in color, with a yellow underbelly, a reddish-orange beak, a light purple crest on its head, and medium-purple spines running down its head and back. It has a long tongue, and seems to be able to spit acid. Tyrannosaur Monster.jpg Small Raptor Monsters The Small Raptor Monsters appear in "I Love You Mao Mao", albeit very briefly. They resemble the Large Raptor Monster faced by Mao Mao in the same episode, except that they appear to have a more slender build, which makes them resemble small lizards or legged snakes. Also, unlike most monsters in the series, they appear to be somewhat timid, as they do not attempt to attack the newly-visible Pure Heart Valley, nor are they seen being fought by anyone. Raptor Monster.jpg Tapir Monster The Tapir Monster is depicted during a flashback in "The Perfect Adventure", wherein it can be seen battling Mao Mao and Badgerclops. Tapir Monster.jpg Insect Monsters The Insect Monsters are brown, mantis-like creatures that live beneath Pure Heart Valley. They appear in "The Perfect Adventure", wherein they attack Mao Mao and his friends. These monsters are also seen very briefly in "Trading Day", but only in Adorabat's imagination, as she was merely attacking (and eating) ordinary cockroaches. Ant Monster.jpg Slime Monster The Slime Monster is a large pink blob that appears in "Enemy Mime". Although initially dormant, it awakens after its puddle is disturbed. This monster can quickly shapeshift to mimic its opponents, making direct attacks highly ineffective. The Slime Monster is also highly absorbent, expanding greatly when it comes in contact with a large body of water. Unlike other monsters, the Slime Monster seems to possess a modicum of intelligence, as it is shown to understand Badgerclops to a certain extent, as well as dance with him. Adorabat defeats the monster during her magic show, when it explodes in an attempt to mimic her disappearing act. It is not known whether the creature was truly destroyed, or if it was merely reduced to small pieces. Slime Monster.jpg|The monster's default form Copy Cat Monster.png|The Slime Monster mimics an unsuspecting Mao Mao. Jelly Monster The Jelly Monster is a purple, jellyfish-like creature that appears in "Breakup", in which it is easily defeated by the teamwork of Mao Mao and Badgerclops. The creature appears to be edible, as the two grab a jarful of its remains to be used as an ingredient for baking a cake. Jelly Monster.jpg|The Jelly Monster spewing purple jelly from its mouth 6 breakup.jpg|The Sheriff's Department engages the Jelly Monster. Rock Monster The Rock Monster is a large, quadruped monster that appears to be made of stone. It appears in "Breakup", where it is attracted by Adorabat's fireworks. It is incredibly resilient, and it took the combined efforts of Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat to create a new attack, which defeated it. Rock Monster.jpg|Side view of the monster File:6 rockMonster.jpg Giant Scaly Monster The Giant Scaly Monster was seen briefly in "All by Mao Self". It was quickly defeated by Mao Mao after he fell on its head while wearing leg weights. This creature is also seen very briefly in "Bobo Chan", wherein Badgerclops envisions the episode's titular character floating into the mouth of the Giant Scaly Monster. Amphibian Monster.jpg Gargantuan Monster The Gargantuan Monster is a large, peach-colored salamander-like creature that appears in "Ultraclops", wherein it tries to eat the Ruby Pure Heart before being stopped by a giant-sized Badgerclops. Ankylosaurus Monster The Ankylosaurus Monster appears in "No Shortcuts". Like a real ankylosaurus, it has a spiny shell on its back, and a spiny ball on its tail. The monster is quickly defeated by Adorabat and her Mega Mech. Ankylosaur_Monster.jpg Dinosaur Creature.png|The monster is frightened by the explosions from Adorabat's stray rockets. The Impressor The Impressor is a massive, black dragon-like creature with red stripes and wings on the sides of its head. It appears in "Not Impressed", wherein it is seen terrorizing the Sweetypies by shooting molten, firework-like projectiles from its mouth. The Impressor is easily slain by Mao Mao, with help from Badgerclops and Adorabat. Scarred Monster The Scarred Monster is a large, stumpy, green dragon that appears in "Bao Bao's Revenge". It guarded the Amulet of Borflagon until Mao Mao and Bao Bao took it. The monster tracks Mao Mao to Pure Heart Valley, but is defeated by the combined teamwork of Mao Mao and Bao Bao. Cave Monster.jpg Wind Lizard The Wind Lizard was seen in "The Truth Stinks", wherein it used its nostrils to suck Mao Mao and Adorabat into its nasal cavity. It resembles a purple, quadrupedal dinosaur, with small spines running down its back. Big Nosed Monster.jpg Imaginary Monster The Imaginary Monster was seen in a hypothetical scenario envisioned by Mao Mao in "Outfoxed", wherein it gave a coin to a penniless Adorabat, and then ate her. It resembles the Wind Lizard from "The Truth Stinks", except that it is pink in color. Reptilian Monster.jpg The Blorbchomp The Blorbchomp was mentioned by Mao Mao in "Popularity Conquest". Virtually nothing is known about it, as it was fought off-screen, except that Mao Mao reports it as being "slain". Curtis Curtis appears in "Popularity Conquest". It appears to be a chubby, green lizard. The monster is drawn to Pure Heart Valley by a garbage fire, and attempts to eat the Sweetypies upon its arrival. Aside from its large size, the creature has a long tongue that it can use to grab its prey. It is defeated by Mao Mao who uses Badgerclops' prosthetic arm to fire a laser into its mouth. Frog Monster.jpg Worm Monster The Worm Monster appears in "Weapon of Choice", wherein it swallows Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat, and tries to digest them. Worm Monster.jpg Worm Parasites The Worm Parasites appear in "Weapon of Choice", wherein they attack Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat within the stomach of the Worm Monster. Baby Worm Monster.jpg Bird Monster The Bird Monster is very briefly depicted in a flashback in "Weapon of Choice", wherein it can be seen fighting Mao Mao. Almost nothing is known about this monster, as it was only seen in silhouette, though it seems to resemble a Hippogriff. Griffin.jpg Ice Dragon The Ice Dragon is a large, white dragon that appears in "Sick Mao". It has the power to shoot a beam of ice out of its mouth that freezes whatever it hits. It can also create wings of ice that resemble a snowflake in order to fly. The creature is very powerful and resilient, being able to overpower a charged blast from Badgerclops' laser. The monster is destroyed after Mao Mao gets it sick, causing it to explode. Ice Dragon.jpg Giant Leech The Giant Leech appears briefly in "Sick Mao", wherein it was used by Camille in an attempt to cure Mao Mao of his Cold. The attempt was unsuccessful, as Mao Mao sneezed inside the Giant Leech's mouth, causing it to run away. Giant Leech.jpg Bobo Chan Bobo Chan is a turquoise reptilian monster who is briefly adopted by Badgerclops. She debuts in her eponymous episode, "Bobo Chan". She was found as an egg in the forest where Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat were training. She immediately latched onto her 'Baba', Badgerclops, who returned her affections and gave her a name. Badgerclops decides to keep her, though Mao Mao and Adorabat heavily protest his decision. Soon, she starts wreaking havoc in town, so Mao Mao tells Badgerclops to release her. Badgerclops agrees but says he will go live with her in the wild. After a while, Badgerclops uploads a video feed which reveals Bobo had been eaten by a bigger monster, which causes him to mourn her. She returns in adult form and saves Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat from the Sky Pirates. Badgerclops realizes that she was only able to become big and strong because she had to fend for herself and learned survival skills. He lets her go, but she immediately goes to terrorize Pure Heart Valley. Her fate is currently unknown. She can spit acid with enough precision to melt only the ropes binding Mao Mao and Adorabat. BoboChanBabyProfile.jpg BoboChanAdultProfile.jpg Smoopy Smoopy (as named by Badgerclops) is a monster that appears very briefly in "Bobo Chan". It resembles the Large Raptor Monster from "I Love You Mao Mao", except that its skin is purple, and its back spines are yellow. Purple Tyrannosaur Monster.jpg Mr. Milkshake Mr. Milkshake (as named by Badgerclops) is a monster that appears very briefly in "Bobo Chan". It resembles the Rock Monster from "Breakup", except that it is deep magenta in color, and appears to have a slightly softer skin tone. Bulky Monster.jpg Cocoa Butter Cocoa Butter (as named by Badgerclops) is a monster that appears very briefly in "Bobo Chan". It resembles the Wind Lizard from "The Truth Stinks", except that it is mustard-colored. Hippo Monster.jpg Shell Monster The Shell Monster Appears in "Small", wherein Mao Mao's father, Shin Mao, attempts to fight it, only to be knocked out of his mech suit; this prompts Mao Mao to fight the monster all by himself. Shadow Dragon.jpg Lizard Monster The Lizard Monster appears in "Trading Day", wherein it swallows several Sweetypie children before it is ultimately defeated by the renewed teamwork of Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat, who also manage to save the Sweetypies from being digested. Frilled Monster.jpg Hydra The Hydra appears in "Head Chef", wherein it attacks the titular cooking competition in which Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat were contestants. Its dermis is green, and resembles an artichoke. Like its counterpart in Greek mythology, it has the ability to regenerate its heads if they are severed, with the amount of heads increasing with each decapitation. Unlike most monsters in the series, which are seen attacking Pure Heart Kingdom without provocation, the Hydra presumably only attacked because its eggs were stolen for use as the featured ingredient for the contest. This also implies that Hydra won’t attack people easily unless their children are being stolen and/or eaten. Hydra.jpg Hog Monster The Hog Monster appears in "Sugar Berry Fever", wherein it makes two attempts to eat the cobbler stored in Farmer Bun's barn. During its first attempt, it is defeated by Mao Mao using a technique depicted in The Hero's Code. During its second attempt, it ate some of the cobbler, and inexplicably became larger in a flash of magenta energy. However, it was once again defeated by Mao Mao, who had achieved his Golden Truth Form. Boar Monster.jpg Boar Monster (Cobbler Fever).jpg Giant Dragon The Giant Dragon appears in an illustration in "Sugar Berry Fever", wherein it is depicted fighting an unidentified member of the Mao Clan. Lizard Monster.jpg Small Cobbler Monster The Small Cobbler Monster is a (presumably) imaginary monster encountered by Mao Mao in "Sugar Berry Fever", wherein Mao Mao struggles to suppress his desire to eat cobbler, which is expressly forbidden by The Hero's Code. Small Cobbler Monster.jpg Large Cobbler Monster The Large Cobbler Monster is a monster (which may or may not be imaginary) fought by Mao Mao in "Sugar Berry Fever", wherein Mao Mao confronts it inside an unknown part of the Hog Monster's digestive system. Mao Mao ultimately defeats the monster by admitting he likes to eat cobbler, at which point he devours the creature, achieving his Golden Truth Form. Cobbler Monster.jpg Astral Smoke Monster The Astral Smoke Monster briefly appears twice in "Flyaway", wherein it is encountered by Adorabat on the Astral Plane. She escapes the creature at first, only to encounter it again later. However, Adorabat ultimately defeats the monster when she realizes she must face her fear of the Dentist. Smoke Monster.jpg Bat Monster The Bat Monster appears in "Flyaway", wherein it attacks Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and several Sweetypies, prompting Adorabat to leave the Astral Plane and aid her friends in defeating the beast. The monster apparently has hypersensitive hearing (presumably because it has six ears), and can use its mouth to emit a sonic pulse that is capable of shattering a tree. Adorabat uses its sensitive hearing against it by popping several balloons near all six of its ears, creating a cacophonous feedback, which it seemed to find painful. Furry Monster.jpg Spiked Dragon The Spiked Dragon appears in Mao Mao's imagination in "Mao Mao's Nakey", wherein it attacks Adorabat and Badgerclops. Spiked Dragon.jpg Sharp Teeth Monster The Sharp Teeth Monster appears in Mao Mao's imagination in "Mao Mao's Nakey", wherein it eats Adorabat and Badgerclops. Sharp Teeth Monster.jpg Trivia * Mao Mao and Badgerclops are experienced in fighting Jelly Monsters, and often celebrate with a Jelly Donut Cake, in which some of the Jelly Monster's remains are used as an ingredient. * Despite being similar in appearance to a Jelly Monster, the Slime Monster does not seem to be made of jelly, as the heroes were surprised when it did not dissolve in a lake. ** The Slime Monster might actually be water-based, as it was apparently created from a small puddle. * Mao Mao has named two monsters: The Impressor in "Not Impressed", and Curtis in "Popularity Conquest". ** In the latter instance, Mao Mao only named the monster "Curtis" so he could find a rhyme for it in his song. * Before the Hydra's first physical appearance, Shin Mao mentions in "Small" that one of his daughters, Minori, had slain a Seven-Headed Hydra while she was baking a soufflé. ** Additionally, Hydra eggs were briefly featured in "Meet Tanya Keys", wherein they were considered illegal. However, at some point before or during the events depicted in "Head Chef", Hydra eggs became legalized, as mentioned by King Snugglemagne. *** Even before Hydra eggs were legalized, Tanya Keys revealed there was a restaurant in Pure Heart Kingdom that offered at least one dish containing them, though this fact was probably not openly disclosed. Gallery Rock Monster BreakupModel5.jpeg Impressor MM108 CH A001 Impressor Monster V08 AS.jpg MM108 CH A001 Impressor Monster V08 AS.jpeg Impressor.jpg Wind Lizard WindLizard.jpg Worm Monster WOC Model.jpeg Ice Dragon MM117 CH A015 Ice Dragon Monster V11a AS.jpg SM Model.jpeg IceDragon1.jpg IceDragon2.jpg EBjoKXbWkAEf3dD.jpg Shell Monster MM120 CH A111 Shell Monster Open Twilight V06 AS.jpg MM120 CH A111 Shell Monster Open Twilight V06 AS+2.jpg ShadowDragon.png MM120 CH A000 Shell Monster Open Twilight SPC Wide V01 SC.jpg Lizard Monster Lizard-monster-2.jpg Lizard-monster-1.jpg Hog Monster Hog-monster2.jpg Hog-monster-1.jpg Bat Monster Bat-monster-1.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Cnidarians Category:Annelids Category:Birds Category:Arthropods Category:Mammals Category:M Category:Neutral Characters